serebrogirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Interview → Olga Seryabkina by super.ru (April 30, 2015)
Original СОЛИСТКА «СЕРЕБРА» ОЛЬГА СЕРЯБКИНА: «У НАС С DJ M.E.G. НЕТ РОМАНА» Девушка рассказала о новом сольном проекте и прокомментировала слухи о романе с DJ M.E.G. Солистка группы «Серебро» занялась сольной карьерой, при этом покидать состав популярного трио девушка пока не планирует. Новый проект 30-летней брюнетки получил имя Molly. Как и прежде, девушка появляется в клипах в откровенных нарядах либо вовсе без них. Девушка рассказала SUPER о своем новом проекте и прокомментировала слухи о романе с DJ M.E.G. В чем главная концептуальная разница между проектом «Серебро» и Molly, кроме того, что там вас 3 человека, а тут вы одна? Все начинается только с музыки. Ни у кого не было цели делать проект, в котором буду выступать только я. С самого начала мы писали песни вместе с Максом (продюсер Максим Фадеев. — прим. редакции), но я никогда ничем не кичилась. Мне кажется, я умею работать в команде. У нас стали появляться песни, которые целиком и полностью — мое сердце, и я не хочу этим делиться. Что касается откровенности и сексуальности в нарядах и образе, то я не могу по-другому, это именно мое. Как девочки отреагировали на то, что ты займешься сольной карьерой? На сегодняшний день в группе «Серебро» действительнопотрясающие отношения. Мы дружим и делим не только сцену, но и какие-то вещи в жизни. Девочки очень рады за меня, хотя я переживала, как они отреагируют. Даша (участница группы Дарья Шашина. — Прим. редакции) говорит мне: «Ты должна подарить мне эту песню в iTunes. С тобой действительно хотят подписать контракт зарубежные музыкальные лейблы? Когда мы стартанули с песней Mama Lover, в американском Universal сказали, что хотят писать именно меня и если я решусь заниматься сольной карьерой, то они готовы взять меня к себе. Мы сейчас на стадии подписания контракта с одним японским лейблом, но, откровенно говоря, я больше волнуюсь за карьеру в России. Я пишу на английском, хорошо его знаю, мне кажется, музыка интернациональна, но в нашей стране первая реакция — отрицание, поэтому я очень волнуюсь за то, как на родине воспримут мой новый проект. Еще на старте проекта Molly ты записала клип вместе с DJ M.E.G. Вы часто публикуете совместные снимки в соцсетях, что навело многих на подозрения о вашем романе. Как ты можешь прокомментировать эти предположения? Вот скажу, что ничего нет, а никто не поверит. Мы просто люди, которые в какой-то момент были на одной музыкальной волне. Он чувак женатый, я тоже у окна не сижу, у меня своя личная жизнь. Мы нормально общаемся, мы типа друзья. Каким будет следующий шаг в развитии твоего сольного проекта? Буквально через неделю я уезжаю снимать клип на песню, которой я сейчас просто живу! Я буду призывать в ней делать все то, чем люди занимаются, когда их никто не видит. Это будет что-то очень эротичное и откровенное? Ну естественно! Translated Soloist of «Serebro» Olga Seryabkina: «We have with DJ M.E.G. NO NOVEL» She told about the new solo project and commented on rumors of romance with DJ M.E.G. The soloist of the group "Serebro" pursue a solo career, while leaving part of the popular trio woman does not plan to. New project of 30-year-old brunette has received the name of Molly. As before, the girl appears in videos dressed in bondage gear or at all without them. SUPER girl told about his new project and commented on rumors of romance with DJ M.E.G. What is the main difference between the conceptual project "Silver" by Molly and, moreover, there have 3 people, but now you are alone? It all starts with just music. No one had the goal to do a project in which I will act only. From the outset, we wrote a song together with Max (producer Maxim Fadeev -. Wording approx.), But I've no kichilas. I think I know how to work in a team. We began to appear the songs entirely - my heart, and I do not want to share it. With regard to openness and sexuality in dress and manner, I can not do otherwise, this is mine. How girls react to what you you want to do a solo career? To date in the group "Serebro" deystvitelnopotryasayuschie relationship. We are friends and share not only the stage, but some things in life. The girls are very happy for me, although I was worried how they would react. Dasha (.. Member of the group Daria Shashina - Note edition) says to me: "You must give me that song in iTunes. Are you really want to sign foreign music labels? When we start his song Mama Lover, the American Universal said they wanted me to write it, and if I decide to engage in a solo career, they are ready to take me to her. We are now at the stage of signing a contract with a Japanese label, but, frankly, I was more worried about his career in Russia. I write in English, know him well, I think music is international, but in our country the first reaction - denial, so I am very worried about how the homeland perceive my new project. Even at the start of the project you have recorded a clip Molly with DJ M.E.G. You often publish photos together in social networks, that has guided many suspicions about your novel. How can you comment on these assumptions? That is to say that there is nothing and no one will believe. We're just people who at some point were on the same musical wavelength. He is a married man, I do not sit at the window, I have my own personal life. We normally communicate, we have the type of friends. What is the next step in the development of your solo project? Just a week later I'm going to shoot a clip for the song, which I'll just live! I would urge it to do everything that people do when nobody sees. This is something very erotic and frank? Well of course! Category:Digital press